The disclosure relates to a urine sample analyzer and a urine sample analyzing method.
There has been known an apparatus configured to classify and count particles contained in a urine sample. A urine sample collected from a patient contains a number of different particles depending on the conditions of the patient. In urine tests and disease diagnosis, it is important to count the particles contained in the urine sample.
Patent Document 1 describes a method including staining a urine sample, letting the urine sample flow through a flow cell, detecting fluorescence and scattered light generated from particles, and classifying and counting red blood cells, yeast-like fungus, and sperms based on fluorescent signal intensity and scattered light signal intensity.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-255954